Wild Kratts Survival Guide
by snowflake1814
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like to live with the Wild Kratts gang? It can be frustrating, annoying, ...and amusing! This survival guide should help you out though. Crappy summary, better story! Finally complete after nearly a year of writing this!
1. Rules 1 through 10

**A/N: Hi everyone! **

**I saw this idea on another archive, so I thought _Hey, Why not? _  
**

**So anyway, That's why I did this.  
**

**Well here goes my first fanfic!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own Wild Kratts**

* * *

1) Martin, no using my creature power suit!

Me: Every time his breaks, he uses mine! And… Oh crap. Aviva! Do you know where my Creature power suit is?

Aviva: *fixing Martin's suit* I think Martin had it…

Me: He didn't… *goes outside and sees brown caracal* MARTIN WILLIAM KRATT! GIVE ME BACK MY CREATURE POWER SUIT!

Martin: Oh, crap. *turns into Peregrine Falcon and flies away*

* * *

2) Truth or Dare is banned.

Me: Don't ask. Just don't…

Chris: *looks at rule* That was your fault anyway.

Me: Until you said that, no one even knew you, Martin, and Jimmy played a GIRLS game!

Martin: *glares at Chris* Great job bro. -.-

Chris: O.o I said nothing! *runs away*

Me: LOL, it's so much fun to tease him XD

* * *

3) No touching Jimmy's controller…

Me: He'll go rabid on you!

* * *

4) The game Ninja is banned.

Me: After a while it starts to become realistic…

* * *

5) Pay attention to me when I talk.

Jimmy: Trust her on this one…

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Me: Then I… Jimmy, are you listening?_

_Jimmy: Huh? Oh yeah, keep going._

_Me: Ok, then I decided… Jimmy! Listen!_

_Jimmy: I am!_

_Me: No you're not!_

_Jimmy: Yes I am! *goes back to sorting controllers*_

_Me: And Donita is pregnant with Martin's kid…_

Jimmy choked.

Chris and Koki laughed.

Martin looked insulted.

Aviva tried to yell at me, but was laughing too hard to say anything.

* * *

6) Don't take everything literally.

Me: Some examples…

I was waiting for the computer to load.

Me: Can't it go any faster?

Chris: Hold on a sec, it's booting up.

Me: *runs into the other room* *Comes back in the room with a pair of boots* Now what?

Waiting for the new Creature Power disc.

Me: Are you done yet?

Aviva: Hold your horses!

Me:*runs into bedroom* *comes back in room holding stuffed horses* Holding em'.

After Martin told me about Chris's surprise birthday party-

Martin: …and don't let the cat out of the bag!

Me: We don't own a cat…

* * *

7) Javelin catching is banned.

Me: Pity. It was such a cool idea too…

* * *

8) No touching my iPod OR creaturepod!

Me: I'll go rabid on you!

* * *

9) I am not allowed to study cougars.

Me: We were studying cougars. One attacked me.

I woke up in the hospital screaming "THAT WAS FREAKIN' AWESOME! Can we do that again?"

Everyone- O.O

* * *

10) The word epic is banned.

Me: Aviva says I use it too much…

Aviva: Because you do!

Me: But the word epic is so… EPIC!

Aviva: *facepalm*

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Feel free to review!**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention, you can submit rule ideas! If I use it, I will give credit to you!  
**


	2. Rules 11 through 20

**A/N: I'm back!**

**Here are rules 11-20 for ya ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wild Kratts!**

* * *

There will be a mention of the name **Karin** in most future chapters.

**Me= Karin**

This might seem obvious, but I know that some people would not know who she is if I didn't write this.

(In case some of you were wondering, Karin is not my real name!)

* * *

11) I am the QUEEN of Just dance 2 & 3! No one can beat me!

Aviva: *looks at rule* …Wanna bet?

Me: You're _so_ on.

* * *

12) Aviva, Jimmy, Koki, and I are not allowed to go to the Kratt brother's parents' house.

Me: This is Martin & Chris's rule. The reason for this rule being that when we went the house, their parents showed us many videos and pictures of them as kids. And amusing memories too.

Aviva: One being- *gets cut off*

Martin: DON'T YOU DARE! *tackles Aviva*

Chris: *watches Aviva and Martin fight* Want popcorn Karin?

Me: Eh. We're going to be here for a while, so why not? *takes handful of popcorn and resumes to watching Martin an Aviva fight*

* * *

13) No more going to parties.

Me: The last time we did-

Chris, Martin, and Aviva got drunk.

Koki and Jimmy passed out on the roof. (Don't ask me how they got up there in the first place…)

I nearly broke my neck from dancing on top of a speaker.

So yeah.

_Never. again._

* * *

14) Pet rocks are banned.

Me: Don't ask…

* * *

15) If I, or anyone else, smiles innocently at you for thirty seconds; Hint: _RUN_

Me: Everyone should catch on to this real fast.

* * *

16) Martin, Chris, Jimmy-: Katy Perry doesn't suck!

Martin: *looks at rule* Yes she does! Her songs are annoying!

Me: No they aren't!

Martin: Yes they are!

Me: No they aren't!

Chris: *jumps in* Yes they are!

Koki: *also jumps in* No they aren't!

Jimmy: *joins* Yes they are!

Aviva: *also joins* No they aren't!

Martin: Yes they are!

Koki: No they aren't!

Me: *watches everyone fight* Aye, aye, aye. *facepalm*

* * *

17) Karaoke night is banned.

Me: Hey! *looks at rule* Who added this?

Martin: I did.

Me: Why- oh, yeah. *starts having laughing fit*

Martin: That wasn't funny! -_-

Chris: Yes it was! *also has laughing fit*

Aviva: Um, Koki? You want to explain? 'Cause I think the audience is lost.

Koki: Ok, sure. We recorded Martin singing "Sexy and I Know it" and posted it on YouTube.

Jimmy: It got, like, a million likes overnight XD

Martin: *glares at everyone* Karin- I'm. Going. To. Kill. You.

Me: Oh crap *runs away*

Martin: *grabs baseball bat and runs after me*

Jimmy: We do live weird lives…

Chris: You just figured that out? *facepalm*

* * *

18) Aviva, stop trying to make a time machine!

Me: Every time she thinks she fixed it, something happens! All the times-

1st try: It sent me, Martin, and Chris back to the 2nd Ice Age. Luckily, it was only about 6 minutes before Aviva brought us back.

2nd try: Sent Me, Jimmy, and Koki back to when people where first discovering America.

3rd try: Sent all of us back to Adolf Hitler's office in World War II (O.O My least favorite by far.)

* * *

19) Jimmy, no teleporting living things!

Me: He teleported me to the top of Mount Everest! Great job JZ. -_-

* * *

20) NO TOUCHIE MY LAPTOP EITHER!

Me: To make this rule easier, no touching any of my stuff!

Martin: But I wanted to borrow your headphones, that's it!

Me: No!

Martin: Please? *puppy-dog eyes*

Me: I said- *looks at Martin* Oh, all right.

Martin: Yay! *runs into my room*

Me: Ok- WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! *runs after Martin*

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	3. Rules 21 through 30

**A/N: Back yet again XD**

**I want to thank MosterHigh108 for rule #22!  
**

**So anyway, on with the rules!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Wild Kratts.  
**

* * *

21) Don't get Koki mad.

Koki: *in other room* JIMMY Z YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Jimmy: What? What did I do?

Koki: YOU VERY WELL KNOW WHAT YOU DID!

Jimmy: No I don't! Honest!

Me: *whispers under breath* Jimmy didn't do anything, I did! I needed an example!

Koki & Jimmy: *looks over at me* YOU DID THIS?

Me: Crap. *flees for Canadian border*

Koki: *grabs baseball bat* Power up the engine Jimmy, we're going to Canada!

* * *

22) No one is allowed on Fanfiction, DeviantART, or YouTube.

Me: Let's just say we found some awkward stuff around there.

* * *

23) The song 'What Makes You Beautiful' is banned.

Me: Because according to the boys, we girls sing it too much!

Chris: That's because you do.

Aviva: *glares at Chris* No we don't! *starts singing* _That's what makes you beautiful_

Me: *joins in* _So c' c'mon. You got it wrong._

Koki: *also joins in* _To prove I'm right, I put it in a song,_

Chris: Not again!  
Girls_: I don't know why, You're being shy, And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

Chris: NO! STOP! Jimmy, Martin! They're at it again!

Girls: _Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you,_

Martin & Jimmy: *walk into room* Crap…  
Girls: _Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, OH oh, You don't know you're beautiful,_

Boys: *facesmash* WHY US?

* * *

24) Chris, Martin. For the millionth time, _NO TRYING TO KILL EACHOTHER!_

Me: No matter _WHAT. _We can't go on creature adventures if one of you are dead!

Chris: Yeah, we could.

Martin: Oh, look who's talking.

Chris: I ONLY SAID- *brothers start fighting*

Me: Ugh. Remind me why I moved here in the first place. *smashes face on keyboard*

* * *

25) Jimmy, no bringing Pizza everywhere.

Me: We went to Antarctica, he brought pizza. We went to Colorado, he brought pizza. When Aviva's time machine malfunctioned and we were in Hitler's office. Guess what? _He. Brought. Pizza. _

Jimmy: What? I like pizza!

Me: We can tell, _trust me._

* * *

26) Chris, Martin isn't always annoying.

Me: Just most of the time.

Chris: What about now? *points to Martin dancing to the radio*

Me: It's not annoying, it's cute!

Chris: O.o What did you say?

Me: O.O *realization dawns* DX I didn't mean it that way!

Chris: I hope not…

* * *

27) The game Mario Cart is banned.

Me: Jimmy gets _waaaayyy _to into it.

* * *

28) You are not allowed to tease the Kratt brothers with lasers and mini-lights when they are in their Creature Power Suit.

Me: *sees Kratt brothers in caracal suits* Hey Martin, Chris! Look! *turns on laser and points it at floor.

Chris & Martin: *animal instincts turn on*

Chris: Grrr... *starts to chase laser*

Martin: *also starts to chase laser*

Chris & Martin: *chase laser as I move it around the room*

Me: *points laser on wall*

Martin: *tries to get laser* *runs into wall*

Me: Oh, that's gotta hurt. XD

* * *

29) We are all banned from Noah's Ark.

Me: DX don't ask…

* * *

30) Evil-laughing in the dark at midnight is banned.

Me: I did this to tease Jimmy once… He screamed and jumped into Koki's hammock XD

* * *

**A/N: Yet again another thanks to MonsterHigh108 for rule #22.**

**Please review!  
**


	4. Martin & Chris rules 31 through 40

**A/N: Blah, blah, blah; Author's notes. **

**Here are rules 31-40 for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts  
**

* * *

_MARTIN and CHRIS Will be writing this set of rules!_

* * *

**~Martin's Rules~**

31) If Chris goes on Wikipedia, Hint: Buy earmuffs.

Chris: Ha Ha -_-

Me: *smiles innocently* Oh, hi Chris! How long have you been standing there?

Chris: Not long enough apparently.

* * *

32) Do not make Karin mad.

Me: She's as bad as Koki.

* * *

33) The movie 'Rio' is banned.

Me: Karin won't stop singing the "I wanna party" song! **(A/N: Actually, the real name of the song is "Hot Wings")**

Karin: I wanna party, I wanna samba, I wanna-

Me: I want you to shut up! *bangs head on keyboard*

* * *

34) The creature power discs are not frisbees!

Me: *cough cough* Karin *cough*

Karin: I have no idea what you mean… *innocent smile*

Me: Uh huh. -.-

* * *

35) Screaming "RANDOM AWESOMENESS!" is banned.

Me: No idea were this came from in the first place...

* * *

**~Chris's rules~**

36) The Yes Dance is forever banned.

Me: Martin and Karin won't stop doing it!

Martin: *walks into room* Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

Karin: *walks into room* Let's do the fork in the garbage disposal. Let's do the fork in the garbage disposal.

Martin & Karin: Ting, ting, ting, ting, ting, ting, ting, ting, ting! Ting, ting, ting, ting, ting, ting, ting, ting, ting!

Me: Kill me now… *smashes face on keyboard*

* * *

37) Karin is banned from having an alarm clock.

Me: She had one, and she set it to play "Girlfriend" and set the volume for 75. Need I say more? -.-

* * *

38) Aviva- just because someone interrupts you when you are making an invention, does not mean you have permission to go rabid on them!

Me: Seriously…

* * *

39) You are allowed to annoy Martin.  
Martin: _HEY! _

Me: You annoy me all the time…

Martin: Eh, good point.

* * *

40) The song "50 ways to say goodbye" by Train is banned.

Me: It's so annoying!

Karin: _Correction- _It's awesome!

Martin: Karin's right bro.

Koki: They're both right.

Jimmy: *starts singing* _Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies, and ways to say you died._

Chris: Am I the only one who hates this song? *smashes face on keyboard*

Aviva: Yup ^.^

* * *

**A/N:Like it?**

**I had fun writing the "Yes dance" one, cause I like doing that part of the song XD**

**Aviva, Koki, & Jimmy Z will be writing the next set of rules! **


	5. Aviva, Koki, & Jimmy rules 41 through 50

**A/N: No reviews on the last chapter, unfortunately.  
**

**Here are rules 41-50!  
**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Wild Kratts...**

* * *

_AVIVA, KOKI, and JIMMY will be writing this set of rules.  
_

* * *

**~Aviva's rules~**

41) No interrupting me when I'm working on an invention!

Chris: Did you not look at my 38th rule?

Me: If you don't want me to go rabid, then don't bother me!

Chris: I give up! *leaves room*

* * *

42) Martin is not allowed to cook.

Me: We all ended up in the hospital with food poisoning.

* * *

43) Cereal is meant to be eaten; Nothing else.

Me: We live weird lives. End of topic.

* * *

44) Checkers are not meant to be used as weapons.

Me: Don't ask…

* * *

**~Koki's rules~**

45) Martin is banned from having Red Bull.

Me: Chris and Martin were staying up late studying Servals, and Martin was having a hard time staying awake. Jimmy teleported a Red Bull for Martin.

Chris called back 10 minutes later asking for a sedation shot.

* * *

46) Karin, the Tortuga is not to be used as a slide.

Me: She keeps going to the top and sliding down the side.

Once, she broke 3 bones in her arm.

Another time she landed on top of a lion.

The most recent time, she landed in a tree.

* * *

47) Karin, when the Mythbusters say don't try this at home, That means don't try it at home!

Me: And yes, Tortuga does count as a home.

* * *

**~Jimmy's rules~**

48) Createrra partying is banned

Me: This was Karin's awesome idea where we drive around in the middle of nowhere, blast our music, and stand in the trunk or the seats of the Createrra. Chris was the only one who didn't want to do it, so we made him drive.

Chris: I was also the only one who didn't get hurt. -.-'

* * *

49) Singing the songs from the movie "Brave" is banned.

Me: Karin's fault yet again…

* * *

50) The teleporter is not to be used for anything else than Aviva giving the Kratt brothers and Karin stuff on their adventures.

Me: It has been used to play games, do chores, and used for experiments.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to warn all of you, that up until the next chapter, all these rules were pre-written, meaning that I have been typing them for about a week now. The rules for the next chapter are not done yet, so I might not get enough ideas to update every night. **

**SO KEEP YOUR SUGGESTIONS FOR RULES COMING!**

**(Review please!)  
**


	6. Rules 51 through 60

**A/N: Back to my rules!**

**I want to thank Scarlet-Nightshade for rule 53, and Peace Ocean for 57, 58, 59, & 60 (The last four)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts**

* * *

51) The song "Party Rock Anthem" is banned.

Me: Martin and Jimmy sing this All. The. Time.

Martin: _Party rock is in the house tonight, Everybody just have a good time_  
Jimmy: _And we gonna make you lose your mind, Everybody just have a good time _

Chris: *walks into room* Not again…

Me: Would you mind killing your brother for me?

Chris: Not at all…

* * *

52) No calling me and Chris nerds, unless it is in a good way.

Me: I don't mind it, unless you mean it in a bad way.

Chris: yeah *cough cough* Martin *cough*

Martin: What am I accused of now?

Me: Calling Chris a nerd in a bad way.

Martin: But Chris is a nerd.

Me: You realize you are saying this to the girl who studies random words, studies animals online, and has glasses?

Martin : O.o I take that back…

* * *

53) No being nocturnal.

Me: Strange things happen when you're nocturnal…

* * *

54) You touch my Berserk Button= You die

Me: Don't ask what it is unless you _want_ to die…

* * *

55) Do not wake Koki up early in the morning.

Me: This is a tip of survival…

* * *

56) Nerf Guns are banned.

Me: All of us had a Nerf gun war…and…ugh. *facesmash* Don't ask…

* * *

57) NO staying up until 5 in the morning.

Me: O.o Weird things happen...like seeing the screensaver draw your face when you've set it with "3D pipes"

* * *

58) NO singing the theme song to your favorite show.

Me: -.- It gets old.

* * *

59) STAY OUT OF MY PERSONAL "GIRL" STUFF!

Me: End. Of. Topic.

* * *

60) Don't...open...that...DIARY!

Me: I mean, journal...*blushing*

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thanks to Scarlet-Nightshade for rule 54, and Peace Ocean for the last four rules.**

**Review!**


	7. Rules 61 through 70

**A/N: Hey guys! I JUST was able to finish this, that's why it's about a half-hour late!**

**Here are rules 61-70!**

* * *

61) No trying to do experiments at 3 in the morning.

Me: You have no idea how many security systems Koki set up…

* * *

62) No trying out for the Olympics

Me: I wanted to be in it… but it didn't make it… But hey, It was worth the try :D

Martin: *rolls eyes* Considering we had to save you from dying for almost every event.

Me: *glares at martin* You're not helping…

* * *

63) I, and no one else, am allowed to wake up the Kratt bros.

Martin: *glares* I wish someone else would wake us up…

Me: Too bad! XD

Aviva: There's a reason I choose you to do it ;)

Chris: To annoy us?

Aviva: Yup ^.^

Martin & Chris: *glares*

**Me waking up the Kratt bros-**

**1st time- _flashback_**

_Aviva: Can you wake up Chris and Martin Karin?_

_Me: Sure! *goes to Kratt brothers room* DONITA STOLE YOUR CREATURE POWER SUITS!_

_-10 seconds later-_

_Martin: WHERE'S DONITA?_

_Jimmy: AHH! DONITA! *Hides under Aviva's work desk*_

_Chris: …Donita's not here?_

_Koki: Um, no…_

_Chris & Martin: KARIN!_

**2nd time- _flashback_**

_Aviva: Karin, go wake up the kratt bros._

_Me: 'kay. *grabs Aviva's creaturepod* Hmm… Single Ladies.. Oh! There it is! *grabs creaturepod and speaker and heads to Chris and Martin's room**Plugs creaturepod into speaker. Volume -97* *Blasts music* I'M A SINGLE LADY, I'M-_

_Martin: AHHH! MY EARS!_

_Chris: KARIN!_

**3rd time- _flashback_**

_Karin, Do you want to wake up the Kratt bros?_

_Me: Oh yeah. *grabs megaphone* *goes to Kratt brother's room*_

_*talking into megaphone* Martin William Kratt and Christopher F. Kratt please report to the main room of the Tortuga. I repeat, Martin William Kratt and Christopher F. Kratt please report to the main room of the Tortuga. Thank you._

_Martin & Chris: *go to main room* -.-  
_

* * *

64) No prank-calling China.

Me: Don't ask…

* * *

65) Singing the song "Yellow Submarine" by the Beatles is banned.

Me: Its. So. ANNOYING!

Martin: *singing* We all live in a yellow submarine, a yellow-

Me: SHUT UP! *throws baseball bat at Martin*

* * *

66) Marco Polo is banned.

Me: Don't ask… Just don't…

* * *

67) The loudspeaker is banned.

Me: You know the thing where people can announce stuff over the speakers in stores? Aviva installed one in the Tortuga, and we started playing around with it.

**1st announcement-**

Martin: WHOO HOO! I GET THE FIRST-EVER ANNOUNCMENT!

_Reactions-_

Chris: …really? *facepalm*

Me -.-

**2nd announcement-**

Me: I beat the record on Just Dance 3!

_Reactions-_

Chris: *bangs head on table*

Aviva: HEY! THAT'S MY RECORD!

**3rd announcement-**

Jimmy: Who wants a sandwich?

_Reactions-_

Chris: My god… *smashes face on table*

Martin: ME!

Me: Sure Jimmy!

* * *

68) The expression "You fight like a girl" "You throw like a girl." Or any other "like a girl" things are banned. **(A/N: I put this rule on the last set of rules, but then I realized I had 11 rules, not ten, so I put this rule in this set)**

Me: It is very insulting to us girls.

Martin: But you don't fight all that well either. *grabs me off chair and pins me to the ground*

*everyone watches*

Me: HEY! *whines* That's not fair! Your 46, and I'm still a kid!

Martin: Too bad. Oh and by the way, you _do _fight like a girl.

Aviva: Wanna say that again Martin?

Martin: *looks at Aviva* …No...

Aviva: *tackles Martin and starts fighting*

Jimmy: WHOO HOO! Fighting! Go Martin!

Koki: Go Aviva!

Chris: Go bro!

Me: Go Aviva!

(Aviva won in the end :D)

* * *

69) The song "Yeah" by Usher is banned.

Me: Chris & Martin sing this whenever we are going on a creature adventure. -.-

* * *

70) Sponges are used for washing windows, nothing else.

Me: Martin, Chris, and I use them for studying animals, Aviva uses them as places to hold her tools when she is working, and Jimmy uses them as pillows for his controller. Koki is the only one who uses them what they were made for. -.-'

* * *

**A/N: Please review and keep your suggestions for rules coming! (I'll need them...)  
**


	8. Rules 71 through 80

**A/N: I'm back! **

**Stickbug11 made rules 74, 75, 76, 77 & WarWolf216 made rule 80. Thank you!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: C'mon everyone, say it with me! ****_I don't own Wild Kratts_**

* * *

71) NO STEALING MY GLASSES!

Me: I'm practically blind without them.

Martin: *runs into room* *grabs glasses* HAH! *runs into other room*

Me: MARTIN! GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES! *runs after Martin* *runs into wall* Ow… *passes out*

* * *

72) No one in this house-er-Tortuga is sane.

Me: No one. Not Jimmy, Not Martin, Chris is semi-sane, defiantly not me, not Aviva, Koki, well, Koki I guess could be counted as sane. When she's not angry anyway.

* * *

73) No pulling on my or Aviva's hair!

Me: The boys pull on our hair and OW! JIMMY!

Jimmy: *sarcastically* I'm sorry, did I pull on your hair?

Me: Grrr… *goes rabid on Jimmy* WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?

Jimmy: Uh oh. *runs for life*

Me: *grabs baseball bat* THIS WILL TEACH YOU!

* * *

74) No breaking the fourth wall...

Me: It gets very awkward…

* * *

75) No talking in the third person  
Me: It's really irritating…

* * *

76) Don't criticize Aviva's inventions  
Me: Trust me on this one…

* * *

77) NEVER hide Jimmy's controller

Me: He'll DIE without it! We nearly had to get him to start breathing again when Martin hid it. Way to go Martin -.-

* * *

78) Koki and I are the only ones allowed in Target.

Me: Don't ask…

* * *

79) Baseball is banned.

Me: Martin, Chris, and I play baseball sometimes, and more than half the time we end up breaking a window in the Tortuga…

* * *

80) No Pranks.

Me: Martin and Chris were showering over pranks behind the teams back until Martin went too far. He plugged Chris's creature power suit to the wall for an hour, then laid it down for the next mission. Chris got electrocuted as planned...

* * *

**A/N: You already know what I want, ****_REVIEWS!_**

**(Thanks for suggesting rules everyone! I wouldn't be able to update every day without your ideas for rules!)**


	9. Rules 81 through 90

**A/N: WarWolf216 made rule 86, and a guest named Wildwing made rules 81 & 82. Thank you both!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own WK**

* * *

81) Aviva is banned from going into the Bro's room.

Chris: Last time she did that, Martin had just finished his shower-  
Martin: NO DONT TELL THEM THAT! *tackles Chris*  
Chris: At least you were in a towel! *gets tackled*  
Aviva: Great, thanks for renewing that memory Chris -.-'  
Me, Jimmy, and Koki: O.O

* * *

82) Jimmy is banned from jump starting the Creterra.  
Koki: Last time he did, he hooked one of the wires to Martin's pants!  
Martin: I still get jolts from that incident...  
Jimmy: That was an accident!  
Aviva: Exactly how can you mistake pants for a battery?  
Jimmy: Well, uh, Karin was helping me and she told me exactly what to do...

Me: Uh oh...  
Martin: WHAT? *glares at me murderously* KARIN!  
Me: He he... *runs away*  
Martin: *grabs baseball bat and chases Karin*

* * *

83) Light-bulbs are to be used in lamps.

Me: They have been used from weapons to tools, to mini-microwaves, and there are a few more I can't remember right off hand…

* * *

84) Aviva's belt is not to be used as a whip.

Me: This was soooo not my idea. Nope. CHRIS DID IT! *throws belt on Chris and runs off*

Chris: Wha-

Aviva: CHRIS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY BELT!

Chris: I didn't'! Karin-

Aviva: Uh huh. Sure. *grabs belt* *drags Chris into other room* Now I'm going to teach you not to use my belt…

Chris: KARIN!

Me: Muahahaha…

* * *

85) Pepsi is banned.

Me: It does to Chris what Red Bull does to Martin…

* * *

86) No one messes with a chimney! Or gets Jimmy's controllers malfunctioned!

Martin: It was a complete accident; I never saw that cloud of ash!

Aviva: Well, that cloud saw us before you saw it and it filled the Tortuga with smoke. You were the one picking around it and you're gonna be the one who takes the blame…

Jimmy: I honestly don't care, guys.  
Aviva: Remember your controllers stopped working because it was  
full of smoke.  
Jimmy: I never got to strangle you Martin…

* * *

87) No singing Christmas songs in June, July or August.

Me: Nope! Not my fault! *grins and runs away*

* * *

88) I am banned from using the oven.

Me: I'm apparently _NOT_ supposed to get dinner out BEFORE I turn off the oven…

* * *

89) Potato chips are banned.

Me: *cough cough* So not my fault!

* * *

90) Quoting random stuff of the internet is banned. **(A/N: I got these from profiles here on fanfiction)**

Me: Apparently, we _ALL_ do this way too much…

Martin: *talking to Chris* I'm not suffering from insanity, I'm enjoying every minute of it!

Jimmy: *running from Aviva who is very mad* I'M NOT RETREATING I'M ADVANCING IN A DIFFERENT DIRECTION!  
Aviva: *yelling at Jimmy* Girls are like phones, we love to be held and talked too, but if you press the wrong button you'll be disconnected!

Chris: *watching Aviva and Jimmy* … just glad Aviva doesn't have a gun… *quoting* They say guns don't kill people. People kill people. Well, I think guns help. I mean, if you just stood there and yelled, "BANG!" i don't think you'd kill many people.

Koki: *sees insane Jimmy and Martin* Boys are like trees, they take 50 years to grow up.

Me: Nice Koki XD *quoting* Boys break our hearts, so why don't we break their necks?

Martin, Chris, Jimmy: O.O

* * *

**A/N: Reveiw and think up some rules! **  
**(I only have 3 written up for the next chapter!)**


	10. Rules 91 through 100

**A/N: Next set of rules for ya ^.^**

* * *

91) Drawing graffiti on the Tortuga is banned.

Me: Um, this might help…

_-flashback, last week-_

_Me: Martin, hand me that spray paint…_

_Martin: *hands me green bottle of spray paint* Karin, are you sure that the green spray paint is enough to convince the crew that it was Chris and not us?_

_Me: That's why I have this. *hold up torn piece of Chris's fleece* I cut it off the fleece with his pocket knife…_

_Martin: XD great job! *gets cloth 'caught' on edge of solar panel*_

_Me: C'mon! Lets get inside!_

_=next morning=_

_Aviva: *outside Tortuga* CHRISTOPHER F. KRATT WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?_

-end of flashback-

Me: XD that was so epic!

Martin: The look on Aviva's face was priceless!

Chris: *glares and grabs baseball bat* Maybe your mind will straighten out once I hit you with this…

* * *

92) When singing on shower, hide all recording devices

Me: I swear, we will all turn on each other in a matter of seconds…

Jimmy: *singing in shower* Tonight, Imma fight, Till we see the sun light. Tik Tok, On the clock,-

Me: Oh my god… *cracks up laughing**pulls out iPod* This is _SO_ going on YouTube!

* * *

93) The movie "Tangled" is banned.

Me: According to Martin, I get too many ideas from it…

Martin: That's because you do!

Me: No I don't!

Marin: Yes you do!

Me: *growls and grabs frying pan*

Martin: *points to frying pan* See? SEE? YES YOU DO!

Me: Remind me of this _after _I knock you out. *hits Martin with frying pan*

Martin: Ow… *passes out*

* * *

94) No more naming contests.

Me: Both me and Martin like to name animals, so sometimes we get into arguments…

**_Studying Canada Lynxes-_**

Me: Snowshoe!

Martin: Snowball!

Me: Snowshoe!

Martin: Snowball!

Chris: Ugh… *facepalm*  
**_Studying African Wild Dogs-_**

Me: Satellite!

Martin: Hunter!

Me: Satellite!

Martin: Hunter!

Chris: JUST HELP ME STUDY IT!

* * *

95) No acting out the books from the "Warriors" series.

Me: *cough* I do not know why *cough cough*

Martin: Uh Huh -.-

* * *

96) Speaking of books, the "Hunger Games" books are banned.

Me: Those of you who have read the books know why…

* * *

97) Boomerangs are banned.

Me: Someone always ends up getting hurt.

* * *

98) Flyswatters are banned.

Me: "Flies are living things" need I say more?

Jimmy: *fly is buzzing around Jimmy's head* Ugh. Stupid fly! *hits fly with fly swatter*

Martin: *growls* _You. Killed. A. CREATURE! _*tackles Jimmy*

* * *

99) Frisbees are banned.

Me: Apparently, they are too tempting for certain brothers in dog-related CPS -.-

* * *

100) Skittles commercials are banned…

Me: I think you know why.

Jimmy: *throws skittles* TASTE THE RAINBOW! *runs away*

Me: JIMMY!

* * *

**A/N: 100 rules already? AWESOME!**

**Next chapter will be the 100-rule celebration! (It will be amusing, trust me)**

**Review!**


	11. 100th rule PARTY!

_A/N: Hey everyone! This is the 100th rule celebration! Thanks for all your reviews!_

* * *

**Martin: *dancing to music* Um, why are we doing this agian?**

**Me: For all my AWESOME readers and reveiwers! *waves to everyone***

**Aviva: Thank you all! :D**

**Jimmy: Who wants pizza?**

**Me: JIMMY!**

**Jimmy: What? I'm offering it to all reviewers too!**

**Me: Oh, well, um.. Ok then! ****_EVERYONE GRAB A VIRTUAL SLICE OF PIZZA! XD_**

**Koki: Well, first, thanks to all who read and review!**

**Chris: Also thanks to those of you who have favorited and followed this story :)**

**Me: You guys are EPIC!**

**Aviva: Karin, epic is banned. Did you forget the rule?**

**Me: Oh yeah.. YOU GUYS ARE EPIC ANYWAY ;D  
**

**Martin: *throws skittles* TASTE THE VIRTUAL RAINBOW! XD**

**Me: Grr... MARTIN! *tackles Martin*'**

**Chris: *facepalm* ...Why do I have a feeling this party is going to have something go wrong?**

**Aviva: Probably because it will...**

**Martin: *holds up notebook* CHRIS! ****_I found your journal!_**

**Chris: MARTIN! *tackles Martin* **

**Me: XD I like this so far...**

**Aviva: O.o Karin, are you doing this on purpose?**

**Me: Yeah XD **

**Koki: *facepalm* **

**Jimmy: XD So who are you going to make win?**

**Me: o.O Win? **

**Jimmy: Yeah, win?**

**Me: Forget winning, I was planning on you joining them!**

**Jimmy: Um, what?**

**Chris: Jimmy, Martin said he was going to steal your controller!**

**Jimmy: WHAT? *tackles Martin***

**Koki: Um, Karin? What are you doing this for?**

**Me: So we can go get ice cream without the boys XD**

**Aviva: Ooh, I'm in!**

**Koki: Me too!**

***all girls head out for icecream***

**Jimmy: Icecream? WAIT UP! *runs after girls***

**Martin & Chris: WAIT FOR US TOO! *also run after girls***

* * *

A/N: XD Sooooo much fun to write!

Everyone gets a free slice of virtual pizza and bag of skittles if you review! XD


	12. Rules 101 through 110

**A/N: Back to the rules!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own WK!**

* * *

**I have a TON of names to give out for this set. I only made one rule myself!**

**Thanks to:**

**holyleaf forever- rule 101**

**Peace Ocean- rules 102, 103, 104, 105, 106, & 107**

**Anonymous (guest)- rule 109**

**Wildwing (guest)- rule 110**

**_THANK YOU! :D_**

* * *

101) No dressing up for Halloween  
Martin: Karin did it once  
Jimmy Z: *groans*  
Me: I scared Jimmy sooo bad he wet his pants! * laughs*

* * *

102) No messing with Koki's shampoo and hair products...  
Me: Trust me on this one…

* * *

103) Singing Larry's Silly songs is forbidden!

Me: Including, but not limited to, Pizza Angel, The Water Buffalo song, The Sippy Cup SOng, the Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo, The Song of the Cebu, The gated Comunitiny and I Love my Lips.

* * *

104) No more watching Monsters vs. Aliens...  
Me: The missing Link tends to get the men acting high and mighty for some odd reason. O.o And the women feel all powerful thanks to Ginormica. -.-

* * *

105) BABARA MANATEE IS BANNED!

Me: Veggietales again…

* * *

106) You can't buy more than one quart of ice cream a time...

Me: or else One of the men gets their hands on it and it's all gone...-.-

* * *

107) STOP EATING THE PICKLES OUT OF THE JAR!  
Me: *cough cough* Jimmy *cough*

* * *

108) My Clarinet is not to be used as an ear-blaster or a weapon

Me: When I use my clarinet and it squeaks, Martin pretends to go deaf. And before I can put it back in its case, Jimmy will use it as a sledge-hammer -.- You think it would have broken by now… **(****A/N: Actually, my real clarinet did break once...)**

* * *

109) No more blonde jokes.

Karin: Chris made one right as Martin walked in...  
_-Flashback-  
*Martin walks in right as Chris makes a blonde joke*  
Martin: RAAAAAWWWRRRRRRR! *charges at Chris with full force*  
Chris: ! *runs in a different room*  
Martin: GET BACK HERE YA LITTLE TWERP! *runs after Chris*  
*CRASH*_

_Everyone: O.O'  
Chris: *walks back in with a tire from the Creterra hanging around his neck* Never... Again... *faints*_

* * *

110) Tarantulas are banned.

Jimmy: *screams* GIANT SPIDER!  
Me: *grabs random magazine and smashes spider*  
Jimmy: *is clinging to my arm* My hero!  
Me: Dude...You're a dude...  
Jimmy: *let's go of me* You don't think the Bro's will be mad?  
Me: Not unless they find out.  
*Chris and Martin walk in*  
Chris: Hey guys! We want to introduce you to a new friend!  
Me and Jimmy: Who?  
Martin: Spiny the Tarantula! Where is he anyway? I swear I left him here a few minutes ago...  
Me and Jimmy: O.O *looks at magazine and quickly tosses it in trashcan*  
Me: He, uh, probably crawled off somewhere!  
Jimmy: Uh, ya! We haven't seen any spiders around here! Look at the time! Gotta run!  
*both of us run out*  
The bros: ?

* * *

**A/N: Review and think up some rules XD**


	13. Rules 111 through 120

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own WK.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to these awesome authors who made these rules-**

**Waterfall13- rules 112, 113, & 114**

**Peace Ocean- rules 115, 116, 117, & 118**

**Thanks you two ;D**

* * *

111) The song "Smile" by Avril Lavigne is banned.

Me: Both because it's inappropriate, and because I won't stop singing it.

* * *

112) Water balloons are not allowed!

Me: Well, not allowed INSIDE the Tortuga anyway. Because when we use them inside, they usually end up breaking them near the electronics. Then the electronics will stop working, and then someone will go rabid on you X3

* * *

113) No bungee jumping off the Tortuga!  
Me: Er… SO NOT MY IDEA! *runs away*

Martin: *glares* We all got hurt after the WONDERFUL idea.

* * *

114) No snakes allowed in the Tortuga!

Me: You don't want to know…

* * *

115) You are not allowed to pick on Dabio.

Me: Trust me, it's no fun to see a grown man cry like a toddler...

* * *

116) DO NOT MAKE FUN OF DONITA'S FASHION.

Me: To do so is to ask for a painful death.

* * *

117) YOU CANNOT SNEAK INTO GOURMAND'S KITCHEN AND SWITCH HIS SPICES!

Me: If he finds you...pray for a miracle.

* * *

118) Sneaking into Zach's jet to prank him is forbidden.  
Me: Yeah, not sure under what circumstances anyone would do those things...

* * *

119) Angry Birds is banned.

Me: Jimmy won't stop playing it, and it sort of became realistic for him...

* * *

120) Fruit ninja is banned.

Me: If you play it for a day straight you will have odd sudden desires cut any fruit you see.

_~flashback~_

_(Martin and I had been playing fruit ninja all day)_

_Aviva: Karin, can you get out the watermelon?_

_Me: Sure…*gets out watermelon and sets down on table*_

_Martin: Fruit… fruit… MUST CUT FRUIT! *grabs carving knife*  
Me: *grabs carving knife from Martin and takes ninja pose* HIYAH! *takes knife and cuts fruit in half*_

_Everyone: O.o_

* * *

**A/N: You all know what I want! ****_IDEAS FOR RULES!_**

**XD I want reviews too if you don't mind!**


	14. Rules 121 through 130

**A/N: Really late guys, I know! But I had to think of more rules! I only had 5 at 9:50!**

**Thankfully, Peace Ocean saved me with coming up with rules 126, 127, 128, & 129! Thanks PO!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own WK**

* * *

121) Pillow fights are banned.

Me: We went through _waaaaay_ to many pillows while doing this XD

* * *

122) No singing "The hairbrush song" from Veggietales.

Martin: Karin sings this whenever she can't find her hairbrush -.-

Me: Oh wheeeeere is my hairbrush? Oh wheeeeeeere is my hairbrush?

Martin: KARIN! *throws baseball bat at me* Your hairbrush is in the bathroom!

Me: Back theeeeeere is my hairbrush. Back theeeeere is my hair brush. *skips off to bathroom*

Martin: *smashes face on keyboard*

* * *

123) Dancing on the roof of the Tortuga is banned.

Me: Not the best idea I ever had…

* * *

124) Aviva, No speaking in Spanish just to annoy everyone!

Me: It's really annoying…

Aviva: Hola, No es mi culpa si puedo hablar español y no puedes, yo nací de esta manera para tratar con él. **(A/N: I just used Google translate for this XD)**

Me: O.o What?

Chris: MARTIN GET BACK HERE! *chases Martin into room*

Aviva: El hermano mayor maneja el hermano poco loco, ¿no?

Me, Chris, Martin: O.o

* * *

125) Jimmy, you will never find my stash of candy! NEVA!

Jimmy: *in my bedroom* I WILL SOMEDAY! *keeps looking under things*

* * *

126) NO more offering to babysit toddlers!  
_*flashback*  
Martin: AAH! DX *kid climbs onto the teleporter*  
Little Girl: AAH! DX *tries to wrestle Jimmy's controler away*  
Jimmy: No! Maria, you could cause serious damage! DX  
Aviva: Aw, you're so cute! ^^ *kisses another baby*  
Baby: *grins**grabs something nearby and throws it*  
Aviva: O.o AH! Not my Trans-*it explodes* -.- Shoot. That took three months to build! It wasn't out of the prototype stage! DX_

* * *

127) SUSHI IS BANNED!  
Me: You know why...RAW FISH! DX

* * *

128) No painting people's hair while they sleep!  
Me: Koki'll kill you and display you on the outside of the Tortuga...inside out!

* * *

129) Moody teenagers aren't allowed in the Tortuga.  
_*flash back*  
Random Teenager: -.- *sits in Jimmy and Koki's chairs, spinning*  
Jimmy: Um, Kristen?  
RT: Yeah? *glares at him*  
Jimmy: O.o *gulps* I need my chair...  
RT: Oh, yeah. just take everything away from me, why don't ya!  
Jimmy: *glares* Now, you listen! *gets into big argument*  
*an hour later*  
RT: HAH! In yor face! *beats Jimmy Z at his favorite video game**smirks smugly*  
Jimmy Z: *whimpers* :(_

* * *

130) Using all different features on computers just to make things look awesome is banned.

Me: **S**_or_**t** of **_like_ t**_his_ *screws around on computer*

Chris: DX Why can't you act like a normal person?

Me: Because I'm not normal and you know that!

Chris: -.- Why me?

* * *

**A/N: Review and come up with rules! I have none for the next chapter DX**


	15. Rules 131 through 140

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! **

**Anyway, here are the next set of rules!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts (YET!)**

* * *

**Thanks to Nyx'sBlackRose for making rules 131 & 132!**

* * *

131) Nobody can bring any stereo speakers aboard, no matter what reason they give.  
Me: Shattered a few windows last time we did…

* * *

132) Never, EVER leave Martin in charge of anything without supervision.

Me: This should be self-explanatory.

* * *

133) The "On Top Of Spaghetti" song is BANNED!

Martin: Karin drives us crazy singing this!

Me: On top of spaghetti,  
All covered with cheese,  
I lost my poor meatball,  
When somebody sneezed.

Martin: Please don't-

It rolled off the table,  
And on to the floor,  
And then my poor meatball,  
Rolled out of the door.

It rolled in the garden,  
And under a bush,  
And then my poor meatball,  
Was nothing but mush.

Chris: *walks into room* NO! MY EARS! *runs out of room!

The mush was as tasty  
As tasty could be,  
And then the next summer,  
It grew into a tree.

The tree was all covered,  
All covered with moss,  
And on it grew meatballs,  
And tomato sauce.

Jimmy: MAKE IT END! *runs out of room screaming like a maniac*

So if you eat spaghetti,  
All covered with cheese,  
Hold on to your meatball,  
Whenever you sneeze.

Martin: Why me? *bangs head on table*

* * *

134) No singing on road trips!

Chris: It drives everyone but Martin and Karin crazy!

_-flashbac_k-

_Me:_ O_h I swear to you, I'll be there for you, This is not a drive b-y-y-y-y-y_

_Martin_:_ Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy_-

_Everyone else: SHUT UP!_

* * *

135) Talking in text talk is banned.

Me: I gave Aviva a headache sending her this!

_-flashback-_

_(studying black bears in North America)_

_Chris: Karin, can you tell Aviva we're going to be back later than planned?_

_Me: Sure. *pulls out creaturepod and texts Aviva* Done!_

_(in the Tortuga, same time)_

_Aviva: *gets message on creaturepod*_

_MESSAGE- Hey Aviva! We R going 2 B back L8R than planned. TTYL!_

_Aviva: O.o?_

* * *

136) Splash pads are banned.

Me: Don't ask…

* * *

137) The song "Friday" is banned.

Me: Everyone hates it but me!

_-flashback-_

_Me: *on Friday* It's Friday, Friday! Gotta get down on Friday! Everybo-_

_Everyone else: SHUT UP!_

* * *

138) Pole Vaulting is banned.

Me: Do you know how easy it is for the poles to snap? **(A/N: I have no idea if this is true or not, but I added it cause it sounded right XP)**

* * *

140) Ding-dong ditching is banned.

Me: You probably know why…

* * *

**A/N: Now go make a Review & Rules!**


	16. Rules 141 through 150

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wild Kratts**

* * *

**Thanks to-**

**A guest named Guest (Sort of confusing, no offense) for rule 144**

**A guest named ALWS for rule 145 **

**hollyleaf forever for rule 146**

* * *

141) Paintball wars are banned.

Me: Don't ask…

* * *

142) Rockwall's are banned.

Me: Long story short, Jimmy went halfway up and didn't want to go farther so someone had to go get him down…

* * *

143) Don't bring me on roller coasters.

Me: They freak me out!

* * *

144) NO MORE MAKING BOWS AND ARROWS FROM SCRATCH!

_*flashback*  
Martin: Er, Jimmy, I think you made that arrow a bit too small.  
Karin: No! It's fine, half the length of the bow!  
Jimmy: *shrugs**pulls the arrow back as far as he can**it slips off the bow and into his hand* O.o *lets go of the string* *the arrow tries to fly off...into his hand* AAAAAGGHGHGH! DX (thankfully, it was straight and they hadn't put the fletchings on it. XD They pulled it out easily enough)  
*end flashback*  
_Me: Er...NOT MY IDEA!  
Everyone else: -.-  
Me: No, really, it was hers! *points at random person walking down the street*  
Random Girl: O.o *runs off*

* * *

145) No one is allowed to read the crew's diary.

Me: Unless you have a death wish…

* * *

146) No reinacting scenes from the hunger games!  
Chris: Martin and Karin nearly broke all of the computers in the HQ…

_*flashback* _

_Me: *chasing Martin with bow and arrows* DIE!_

_Chris: O.O KARIN DON'T YOU DARE SHOOT THAT!_

_Karin: *shoots arrows anyway, but in the wrong direction. They hit Aviva's screen and keyboard at her workstation, causing the screen to break and keyboard to stop working._

_Martin: I WILL WIN THE HUNGER GAMES! *throws spear at Koki's station. It fizzes and breaks.*_

_Karin: NEVER! *accidently runs into fridge. Arrows get stuck on the side of the fridge, and the fridge tips over with food spilling out.*_

_Chris: O.o Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy are going to KILL you when they get back…_

* * *

147) No dancing in the rain.

Me: Even though it's _REALLY_ tempting XP

* * *

148) No using ear-buds as whips.

Chris: KARIN THIS MEANS YOU!

* * *

149) Snickers candy bars are banned.

Me: DX Jimmy stole all of mine! *pouts*

* * *

150) Quoting the Ice Age movies are banned.

_-flashbacks-_

_1__st__ time-_

_Chris: *to Martin*Congratulations, you're now and idiot in two languages. **(Ice Age 2)**  
_

_2__nd__ time- _

_Koki: *to jimmy* (he was trying to fix Aviva's MIK [mobile invention kit] because he broke it) You want a honest answer or a Christmas answer? **(Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas )**  
_

_3__rd__ time- _

_Chris: *to me*We're all gonna survive this.*Martin and Jimmy accidentally fall into a river* Okay, maybe they won't. **(Ice Age 4)**  
_

* * *

**A/N: Still want reviews, still want rules ;D**


	17. Rules 151 through 160

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WK!**

* * *

151) If Jimmy makes brownies, GET OUT OF MY WAY!

Me: We will all DIE to get a taste!

Marin: Karin, Jimmy made Brownies!

Me: OH! REALLY?!

Martin: Nope XD

Me: Evil…

* * *

152) Untold tales is banned.

Me: Don't ask…

* * *

153) Only Jimmy is allowed to drive the Tortuga!

Me: Because anyone else who tries crashes…

* * *

154) The song "Dance Again" is banned.

Me: It makes no sense…

* * *

155) Cars are not allowed in the Tortuga.

Me: Please don't ask… *smashes face on keyboard*

* * *

156) Do not dare Koki to sing "Part of Me" by Katy Perry.

Me: IT WAS JUST A SUGGESTION KOKI!

Koki: *throws baseball bat at me* I DON'T CARE!

* * *

157) Pencils are banned.

Me: When they are sharp they can be very dangerous…

* * *

158) Do not tell the Kratt brothers that all animals will go extinct in 20 years.

Me: They won't believe you.

Chris: Do you expect us to?

* * *

159) We are all banned from the White House.

Me: This is completely Martin and Jimmy's fault!

* * *

160) Bug spray is banned.

Me: I think you know why…

* * *

**A/N: You already know what I want!**


	18. Rules 161 through 170

**Disclaimer: Do not own WK.**

* * *

**Thanks to Wild Kratts Super Fan 1 for making rule 161!**

* * *

161) If Chris and Martin have been arguing about whose turn it is for the more powerful creature for over ten minutes...you better break them up.

Me: It gets ugly.

Chris: *grabs boxing gloves* Martin! It's my turn for the more powerful creature and that's final!

Me: *steps in* CK, MK, STOP! *hits myself in the head instead of Martin**I fall down out cold*

Martin: *gives off a NOW-YOU'VE-DONE-IT! look at Chris.

Chris: (nervously) opps. :}

* * *

162) I am banned from using revolving doors.

Me: But it's so much fun!

Chis: Don't you remember what happened last time you used one?

Me: *similes guiltily* No…

_-flashback-_

_Me: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *spins around in revolving door at 60 MPH*_

_Chis: Karin you better stop. *tries to get in* *gets hit by revolving door and passes out*_

* * *

163) Martin, Chris, Jimmy, and I are banned from doing the laundry.

Me: There are many reasons you don't want to know about…

* * *

164) We are all banned from Dairy Queen.

Me: Don't ask…

* * *

165) Spinning chairs are banned.

Me: Not like the floating ones we have around the Tortuga, but ones they have in offices and stuff. What happened is that me, Jimmy, and Martin where goofing off, and we broke a few bones. Each. *wince*

* * *

166) I am banned from using skateboards.

Me: I'm horrible at riding them XP

* * *

167) Mice are banned from the Tortuga.

Me: We had three that the Kratt brothers were studying, and they all got loose.

* * *

168) Do not play around with the light switches!

Me: Martin and I where making a game out of it and then they stopped working. They didn't turn back on for a week.

* * *

169) If it is the middle of summer, no hogging the air conditioning! Same goes for the heater in winter!

Me: I want a turn too!

* * *

170) Wind-up mouse toys are banned.

Me: Remember the laser rule? Well, this is sort of like this in the fact that the Kratt bros cannot control themselves when they see these things in their CPS.

* * *

**A/N: Do I even need to mention what I want anymore? :P**

**Hey, it can be here so you don't forget :D**


	19. Rules 171 through 180

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WK! (It gets really annoying to write that every chapter :P)**

* * *

**Thanks to a guest named ALWS for rule 172!**

* * *

171) Pocket Knives are banned.

Me: Too many reasons to list DX

* * *

172) The Star Wars movies are forever BANNED!

Me: Bad things happened. Jimmy and the Kratt bros watched Attack of the clones and when it was over they went to Aviva and asked to make something kind of like a lightsaber and then they started to fight. Chris painted himself green and was Yoda. Martin taped cotton to himself and pretend to be Dooku while Jimmy was a battle droid. In the end, They almost killed each other.

Jimmy: i'm not doing that again.

Chris: Me too.

Martin: Me three.

Me: Good to Know.

* * *

173) The song "Payphone" by Maroon 5 is banned.

Me: I DO NOT SING THIS TOO MUCH!

Martin: Do to!

Me: DO NOT!

Martin: DO TOO!

Me: DO NOT!

Martin: DO TOO!

Me: Nyah! *sticks tongue out*

Martin: Nyah! *also sticks tongue out*

Chris: Ugh. *facepalm*

* * *

174) Sign Language is banned.

Me: DX I don't know it and the Kratt bros keep using it!

Martin: *moves hands, 'talking' to Chris*

Chris: *insulated look* *moves hands*

Martin: *furious look* *runs over and tackles Chris*

Chris: O.o *gets tackled*

Aviva: *walks in room* What are they arguing about?

Me: I don't know, I can't read sign language!

Aviva: I can teach you.

Me: Really? That'd be cool!

Martin & Chris: NO DX It'll take away our fun!

* * *

175) Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy Z banned from having coffee.

Me: Red Bull for Martin, Pepsi for Chris, you know what it does!

* * *

176) DO NOT under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES go in my room!

Me: Be prepared to die if you do.

* * *

177) Beware of my obsession with the Olympics.

Me: It runs in the family ^^ **(A/N: It really does XD Mostly from my mom's side, but some comes from my dad's too :D)**

* * *

178) Do not leave Legos laying around.

Me: Martin stepped on some and they broke. Grr…. MARTIN!

* * *

179) No quoting the Warriors book series.

Me: No one will know what you mean…

* * *

180) Nyan Cat is banned.

Me: 3 words to that the person who created it: GET. A. LIFE!

Martin: *holds up creaturepod* Guess what I've got Karin! *plays Nyan Cat on YouTube*

Me: NO! DX *runs away*

Martin: *laughs hysterically and chases me*

Chris: GRAH! MY EARS DX *passes out*

* * *

**A/N: NO! DX THE OLYMPICS CAN'T END! *looks at rules* O.o I'm typing this?**

**...Erm, Just review and please think of rules! *goes back to watching Olympics***


	20. Rules 181 through 190

**A/N: I know I didn't update last night guys, but remember how I said a while ago that I wouldn't be updating every day? Well, it was pure luck that I got enough rules from you guys and** **was able to think of enough rules myself. I will still try to update every day, but I might not be able to so please don't yell at me if I can't.**

**Also, once the school year starts, it will be ****_MUCH _****farther between updates. Not exactly sure how long yet, but once school starts I'll let U know.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own WK!**

* * *

**Thanks to-**

**EDWARDNYGMA23 for rule 183**

**Waterfall13 for rule 184**

**a guest named Guest for rule 185**

** and RizReviewer for rules 186, 187, 188, & 189!**

* * *

181) Lasertag is banned.

Me: Don't ask…

* * *

182) Badger Sports Park is banned.

Me: None of us wanted to leave! **(A/N: I'm guessing most of you don't know what this is because it's only in Wisconsin.)**

* * *

183) Watch where you step.  
Chris: Oh no! We're all shrunk to the size of ants!  
Jimmy: Where's aviva?  
*a "giant" Aviva walks in the room barefoot*  
Me: Yup, there she is.  
*Aviva accidentally steps on the crew*  
Koki: *muffled under aviva's foot* At least her feet are soft.

* * *

184) No abusing the miniturizer for pranks!

Me: We have done this wayyyyyyyy to many times.

* * *

185) ACTION MOVIES ARE BANNED:  
Me: DX *points at Aviva Koki, and Chris* They say we get hyped up!  
Aviva: Well, you DO!  
_*flashback*  
*after watching Kung Fu panda*  
Martin: -.- That was a lousy movie.  
Me: O.o WAS NOT!  
Martin: Was too!  
Me: WAS NOT! *jumps into karate pose* Huwaee-yah!  
MArtin: *jumps into a crane-like pose as well* He-yia!  
*both jump at each other and try to fight in karate like ways*  
Chris: -.-  
Koki: *facesmash*  
Jimmy: Go MARTIN! XD  
Me: o.o *jumps up and attacks him* DX It's "GO KARIN!"  
*end flashback*_

* * *

186) No crashing the girls sleepover

Me: For the obvious reason.

* * *

187) No singing the song "Baby"

Chris: *cough cough* Karin *cough cough*

Me: I do not!

Chris: Liar.

* * *

188) Aviva is not allowed to kill Zach

Me: As much as she might like to…

* * *

189) Chris is not allowed on fan fiction.

Me: If he did he'd have a heart attack!

* * *

190) The song "Hello" is banned.

Me: NOT MY FAULT!

* * *

**A/N: And, also sad news, I will be camping from Tomorrow till Sunday. So, I won't be able to update then.**

**Please review!**


	21. Rules 191 through 200

**A/N: I'M BACK! *hugs everyone***

**Martin: *hugs back* We're happy to have you back too!**

**Me: Nice hug, NOW GET OUT OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! *pushes Martin out of author's note***

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Thanks to Hollyleaf Forever for making rule 199!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WK!  
**

* * *

191) Smores are banned.

Me: They get in our hair! (Our meaning us girls)

* * *

192) Tables are not platforms.

Chris: *cough cough* Karin *cough*

* * *

193) Plates are not Frisbees either!

Koki: Apparently, Karin likes Frisbees -.-

* * *

194) No diving off waterfalls.

Me: It was fun before we got hurt. After that, not so much.

* * *

195) Alvin and the Chipmunks 3 is banned.

Martin: I'm going to try to find one of those spiders so Chris can have fun once in a while…

Chris: HEY!

* * *

196) Commercials are banned.

Me: We all quote them way to much, and it gets VERY annoying!

* * *

197) Oldest siblings rule!

Martin: Oh yeah! *high-fives me*

Me: So true XD

Chris: HEY DX

Martin: *sticks tongue out* NYAH!

Chris: Ugh *facesmash* I thought older siblings were supposed to be the RESPONSIBLE ones!

Martin: O.o that would be creepy…

* * *

198) Song remixes are BANNED!

Aviva: We all do this too much…

Martin: *walks in room* Cause we go light it up, we could go all night, we go light it up, like it's dynamite!

Me: *walks in room* Don't want to break your heart, wanna give your heart a break.

Jimmy: *walks in* I'll get down, down, down, down. No need to worry, you are my only, baby are you down, down, down, down, down?

Koki: Cause you're hot and your cold, you're yes and you're no, we fight, we break up, we kiss, we make up.

Aviva: He was a skater boy, I said 'See ya later boy. I'll be backstage after the show'

Chris: *facesmash* WHY?!

* * *

199) NO painting the creature power suits.

Me: Just don't do it…

* * *

200) The "Nom Nom Nom" song is banned!

Me: It was funny at first… and then it just gets annoying -_-

* * *

**A/N: 200 RULES?! YAY XD**

**Well, that's pretty good considering how I won't be able to update as much. I know I keep mentioning it, but I really need to enforce how much I won't be able to update during school.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	22. Rules 201 through 210

******A/n: Hello guys! Long time no see!  
**

******Well, it's only been around a week, but it feels like a long time!  
**

******I've been a little busy with my other story Eternal Flame and getting ready for school, sorry 'bout that!  
**

******Just so you all know, this will be my last rule update until school starts. (School starts on the 4th of September) **

******After school starts, well yeah, I went through this before XP**

* * *

******Enjoy!  
**

******Thanks to hollyleafforever for rule 202!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own WK! I only own the laptop!  
**

* * *

201) The song "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift is banned.

Me: DX Why are all my favorite songs banned?

Martin: BECAUSE YOU SING THEM TOO MUCH!

* * *

202) No standing on top of the Tortuga!

Me: Chris chased me up there, and long story short, my hair was black for a month...

* * *

203) The song "Take me out to the ballgame" is banned.

Me: Don't ask...

* * *

204) Creature Power Wars are banned.

Me: Aviva has had to fix the suits multiple times after we have done this.

Martin: Chris didn't have to use the caracal suit!

Chris: You didn't have to use the falcon dive!'

Me: Chris didn't have to be a cheetah!

Chris: You- *everyone argues*

Aviva: Aye aye aye.

* * *

205) Back to school shopping is banned.

Me: THE FORBIDDEN WORD! DX

Aviva: School?

Me: YES! SCHOOL! NO SCHOOL DURING SUMMER TIME! DX

Aviva: Um... O.o okay then... *backs up slowly*

* * *

206) Saying the word "School" during the summertime is banned.

Me: Look at rule 205.

* * *

207) The sing "Cotten-eyed Joe" is BANNED!

Me: At my school, they play it all the time, and it's so annoying! The rest of the gang sings it just to annoy me -.-

Martin: If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?

Me: AH! DX SHUT UP!

* * *

208) No watching "Wipeout".

Me: _Waaaaaaaaaaaay_ to many ideas.

* * *

209) Foxtrot **(a comic strip)** is banned.

Me: Once again, _Waaaaaaaaaaaay_ to many ideas.

* * *

210) You are sooooo allowed to torture my sister!

Me: Yes, I do have a sister. She is very annoying and she is years younger than me. She is also my only sibling.

My sister: HEY!

Me: Get out of here sis! *throws pillow at her head*

Martin: *blinks* ...Who was that?

Me: No one...

* * *

**A/N:I forgot to mention this before. **

**I know I did not make a 200th rule celebration! I couldn't think of anything. Sorry about that!  
**

**If anyone sees a rule that has been repeated PLEASE let me know! It's hard to know which rules I have already done...**

**Review and think of some rules!**


	23. Rules 211 through 220

**A/N: Hey everyone, how ya been? I've been good, and life's been busy, even though school just started on Tuesday. Im not complaining or anything, I'm just... well... complaining. But either way, I'm here and updating! SO YEAH! XD**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wild Kratts, but I do own the computer, myself, and my fan fiction account!**

* * *

**Thanks to Peace Ocean for making rules 211 & 212!**

* * *

211) NO more snowball fights.

Me: DX BUT I LOVE THE SNOW! **(I love it so much it's in my username XD)**

Aviva: -.- You get too carried away!

Martin: *nurses a black eye from last time* WAAAAYY too carried away :P

* * *

212) MUDBALL FIGHTS ARE BANNED!

Me: -.- Aviva, Koki Jimmy and I are still washing out the mud from last time..

Chris: *grins sheepishly*

Martin: *laughs* That was SOOOOOO Chris' idea.

Chris: *glares at Martin*

* * *

213) Sing the song "Busted" from Phineas and Ferb is banned.

Me: *sings* Cause'-

Martin: STOP! DX

Me: Why? All I said was Cause'!

Martin: The way you said it, you were going to start singing busted again! Am I right?

Me: No! Really! Honest! DX

Everyone: Uh huh -.-

* * *

214) Singing "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry is BANNED.

Me: Especially on Friday. Or Saturday, or Sunday, or Monday, or Tuesday, or Wednesday, or Thursday...

* * *

215) No quoting Phineas and Ferb.

_~Flashback 1~_

_Me: Hey, Where's Perry?_

_Martin: *blinks* Who's Perry?_

_~Flashback 2~_

_Me: I seriously prefer our dimension._

_Chris: We're in our dimension!_

_~Flashback 3~ _

_Me: Oh there you are Perry!_

_Martin: DX WHO IS PERRY?!_

* * *

216) Random Person is banned.

Random Person: HEY! DX

Me: Wha-*sees random person* O.o HEY! DX You can invade my author's notes BUT THAT'S IT!

Random Person: But you said-

Me: *waves hands* Get out of here, shoo! *pushes random person out the door*

Martin: *walks up* Break the fourth wall much?

Me: Hehe Yeah...

* * *

217) The Phineas and Ferb movie, Across the 2nd dimension is BANNED!

Random Person: Lemme guess, you like Phineas and Ferb?

Me: HEY! DX I just told you that you were banned, SO GET!

* * *

218) I am not allowed to do the dishes "MY" way.

Martin: I had to admit, your way was pretty awesome.

Me: Yes, but SOMEONE name AVIVA said I couldn't do it!

Aviva: DX YOU BROKE LIKE HALF THE DISHES!

* * *

219) I AM FOREVER BANNED FROM PETCO!

Me: Long story...

* * *

220) No playing "Wii Party" with Jimmy.

Me: He always wins...

* * *

**A/N: So anyway-**

**Random Person: *walks in and glares* So you banned me, huh?**

**Me: Uh...**

**Random Person: AND YOU KICKED ME OUT OF YOUR RULES! THAT'S NOT VERY NICE!**

**Me: Uhmmm o.o'**

**Random Person: AND-**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW! *turns attention back to random person who is screaming at her* AND SOMEONE TAKE HER WITH! DX**

* * *

**Hey everyone, I also have a question I'd like you to answer; Could Karin be counted as and OC?**

**Yeah, I know she's supposed to be me, but still, I have seen people who make themselves as OCs. I just want to hear you opinon if she/I could be counted as an OC. Thanks!**


	24. Rules 221 through 230

**A/N: XD Hi guys! Long time no see! XD *checks* O_o REALLY long time.  
**

**I actually STARTED these rules around the 17 or 18th or September, but I only got 2 rules down, and then it sat there, untouched till I got ALOT more ideas at school today XD  
**

**Anyways, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**DC: IDNOWK!**

* * *

**Waterfall13 make rule 223!  
**

* * *

221) Jimmy is banned from Pizza Hut.

Me: Or Papa Murphy's... Or Domino's... Or Papa John's...

* * *

222) Macerana is banned. **(Did I already make a rule about this? O_o I don't remember)**

Me: Well... atleast when Martin does it. DX SCARRED FOR LIFE!

Chris: YOU?! What about me?! DX

* * *

223) I believe I already said this, but I need to repeat: PET ROCKS ARE BANNED!

_~flashback~_

_ *around 11 at night*_

_ Martin:*has put his pet rock (Stone) in Jimmy's bed for a nap* there you go, Stone._

_ Jimmy:*walks in about to take a nap and sees the rock on his bed*o.o nuh huh...not this time Martin! DX*picks up the rock and throws it out the Tortuga's open window*there. -.-_

_ Martin: O.O Stone! DX *growls at Jimmy**GAH!*tackles Jimmy and they end up in a fight on the floor*_

_ Jimmy:GET OFF! DX It's my bed!_

_ Martin:*trying to strangle Jimmy* NEVER! YOU KILLED HIM!_

_ Jimmy:*barley holding him back*IT. WAS. A ROCK!_

_ Martin:*trying to get at Jimmy* HOW DARE YOU!_

_ Karin, Koki, Chris, and Aviva:*walk in*expressions in order: o.o -.- o.- -_-_

_ Karin and Chris:*yank Martin off Jimmy and drag him to bed*_

_ Chris: It's too late for this... -.- *drags brother into their room and closes door*_

* * *

124) Using the Creature Power discs for poker is banned.

Martin: *looks over at me* I think-

Aviva: *walks up to us* Watchya doin'?

Me: Playing poker.

Aviva: With creature power discs?

Me: Yeah...

Aviva: ...who taught you how to play poker...?

Me: The Kratt bros...

Aviva: ..._Really boys?_

Kratts: *innocent smiles*

Aviva: -_- _I say nothing..._ *walks away*

* * *

125) Speaking of which, casinos are banned.

Chris: *glares at me* No, just you.

Me: *whines* But why?

Martin: You're too young!

Me: Am not!

Bros: ARE TOO!

Me: -.- Remind me when I turn 18 again...

* * *

126) I am no longer allowed to lock the door to my bedroom.

Me: *grins evily* Or so Aviva says. *laughs as kratt bros pound on my door which is locked*

* * *

127) Jimmy is banned from gamestop.

Me: WAAAAAYYY to addicting for him :P

* * *

128) No more howling at the moon.

Koki: It drives me nuts.

Me: DX BUT I LOVE IT!

Koki: NO WAY!

Me: YES WAY!

Koki: NO WAY!

Kratt bros & Me: YES WAY!

Koki: *groans* You aren't helping, boys...

129) We ARE allowed to play BoomBlox, BUT NO PLAYING WITH THE ANIMALS!

_~flashback~_

_Chris: *looks at my score* Karin, it's impossible that you will beat either Martin or my score at this point in the game._

_Me: No it's no- wait, your right. _

_Martin: HAH! *sticks tounge out* WE BEAT YOU!_

_Me: Fine... Whatever... *shoots rest of shot at the animal-things*_

_Martin: *watches* 8O YOU ANIMAL KILLER!_

* * *

130) I am banned from taking Aviva's 5-hour-energy drinks.

Chris: -.- It's more like 100 hours for you...

Me: He he... Yeah...

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I hate to officiate this, but this fanfic will be ending either at 250 rules or 300 rules.. That will be 25 chapters, JSYK.**

**REVIEW!**


	25. Rules 231 through 240

**DC: IDNOWK!**

* * *

**Thanlks to LegendOfKorraForever for making rule #138!  
**

* * *

231) Martin and I are both BANNED from Mt. Olympus

Me: *whines* Oh, C'mon! Not fair! DX

Chris: *glares* Totally fair, and- *martin tackles him to the ground*

Martin: DX How dare you ban us from-!

Chris: You both. Went. INSANE!

Martin & Me: IN A GOOD WAY!

Me: Er... well... sorta...

* * *

232) I am TOTALLY allowed to read the bro's jornals.

Chris & Martin: JOURNALS!

Me: DIARIES!

Brothers: JOURNALS!

Me: DIARIES!

Brothers: JORNA- Wait, you read our Journals? O_O

* * *

233) Chris, for the last time, STOP STEALING MY JOURNAL!

Chris: Diary :P

* * *

234) Jimmy is banned from gamestop.

Me: We nearly had to DRAG him out...

* * *

235) The "Follow The Drinking Gourd" Song is BANNED!

Me: Follow the drinking gourd. For the old man is a waitin' For to carry you to freedom; Follow the drinking gourd

Jimmy: DX WHY MUST YOU SING THAT?!

Me: Hey! Don't blame me! We had to listen to it in social studies class!

Everyone else: TWO WEEKS AGO!

* * *

236) No inviting over other OCs.

Me: *coughs* THIS WAS SNOW'S FAULT!

* * *

237) Snow, stop popping in at random times!

Me: Like last week...

_~flashback~_

_Snow: *randomly pops in* Hi._

_Me: GAH! DX_

_Snow: *floats upside down in midair* Sorry for scaring you._

_Me: *takes in breath* Next time, warn me._

_Snow: *reads book while floating upside down* Huh? Oh, warning, right. *keeps reading*_

_Jimmy: *walks in room* Karin, I- *sees snow* AHHHHHHHHHH! D8 GOHST! Someone, HELP! *runs out of room screaming*_

_Snow: Uh, Look at the time, IHAVETOGONOWBYE! *poofs*_

_Me: DX SNOW!_

* * *

238) No Baseball bats

Chris: We tried to establish that rule a long time ago

Me: You have failed horribly...

* * *

239) The "Get The Party Started" song by P!nk is banned.

Me: _I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_. _Get this party started on a Saturday night, __Everybody's waiting for me to arrive, __Sendin' out the message to all of my friends-_

Martin: *glares* We banned the song, SO DEAL!

* * *

240) Teenagers are banned from the Tortuga.

Me: Wha- HEY! DX I'm a teenager now!

CK & MK: Exactly...

* * *

**A/N: Wanna know why I updated today? CAUSE TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! 8D**

**XD 8D Yup! Finally 13! XD So yes, as you probably have already noticed, **

**I WAS too young to be on this website, but I didn't SEE that you had to be 13 when I signed up for it, and... yeah. LONG story.  
**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	26. Rules 241 through 250

**Thanks to-**

**PonyDuelist003**

**_Guest-_**** FluffyKitten**

* * *

**241) No one is allowed to steal Donita's suspended animation remote.**

Karin: Let's just say that things get out of hand...

Martin: The last time we did that, I was left in a running pose for 3 straight hours!

Karin: But that was Chris's fault *smiles innocently*

Chris: See ya! *flees to Germany*

Martin: Come back here! *Grabs baseball bat*

* * *

**242) Under no circumstances ever, EVER give Martin a yo-yo. Especially one with a smiley face on it.**

Me: Worst. Gift idea. EVER.

Martin: Hey! I really liked that thing! You shoulda seem all the cool stuff I could do with it...

Chris: Trust me bro, we did.

Me: Aviva wasn't very happy when he tried "walk the dog" and "around the world".

Martin: Hey, it wasn't MY fault the string snapped and it went flying and broke the Miniaturizer!

* * *

**243) Never, EVER, give Karin Just Dance 4. EVER.**

Me: *glares at Chris* These are MY rules!

Chris: T-T Jimmy should know better...

Me: But-

Chris: And, he and Martin bought Gangnam style on it -.-'

Me: *gasps* They did NOT! DX

* * *

**244) GANGNAM STYLE IS BANNED**

Me: *grumbles* About time...

* * *

**245) DO NOT LET JIMMY EAT FIRST ON CHRISTMAS**

Me: Very self explanatory...

* * *

**246) THE FORTH WALL DOES NOT EXIST IN SNOW'S UNIVERSE**

Me: ...This isn't a rule...

Snow: :P I don't care! *dances away*

* * *

**247) Do not tell Jimmy and Koki that they would be good together.**

Me: *walks into room and falls over* Worst... idea... ever...

* * *

**248) Do not steal ANY of my books.  
**

Me: To do so is to ask for a painful death...

Chris: Ditto!

* * *

**249) Don't ever make me drink Nyquill. EVER.**

Me: Or Dayquill! I hate that stuff! DX

* * *

**250) Do not sing the song 'Hot Chocolate' from The Polar Express whenever we have hot chocolate.**

Me: Hehe ^^' It WAS fun though...

* * *

**I AM BACK HUMANS! 8) Merry Christmas to all!**

**Also, a day late, but because yesterday was Martin's birthday, happy late birthday to him! ^^**


	27. Rules 251 through 260

**Thanks to-**

**kerrykoopa26 For rules 251-257! I'm grateful for all the rules!**

**Guest- Fluffykitten for rule 258! I could so see this happening!**

**Peace Ocean girls for rules 259 & 260! You two always make me laugh!**

* * *

**DC: I Totally own Wild Kratts… 'Cause I am just that awesome…**

**…**

**Fine. I don't own WK. Happy?**

* * *

**251**) Playing badminton on top of the Tortuga while it is flying is not allowed.  
Martin: But Caracal-Minton got boring!  
Aviva: Are you kidding? It never gets old! Plus the last time someone played, he fell off the Tortuga. Luckily he had his parachute but still sprained an ankle.  
Chris: But at least I know how to use a parachute correctly-  
Aviva: Enough. No one is playing that game.

**252**) No boasting about one's personal Creature Power Suit achievements.  
*flashback*  
Martin: I finally blasted through a tower of huge rocks with peregrine falcon powers!  
Chris: Oh yeah? I bet I can too!  
Martin: It's on!  
10 minutes later Chris comes back with a slightly broken and scratched creature power suit.  
Aviva: WHAT?! I just had those fixed! *sigh* I guess I have to do it over again. *facepalm*

**253**) Call Me Maybe is banned.  
Martin: The girls sing it too much.  
Chris: One night they called my creature pod singing that song. After I went back to bed I had nightmares.  
Koki: *singing* Hey I just met you, and this is crazy,  
Aviva: But here's my number, so call me maybe.  
Me: And all the other boys try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me maybe.  
Chris: *running after Karin* I'LL GET YOU!  
Martin: Too right.

**254**) No playing soccer inside the Tortuga.  
Aviva: They broke my Cheetah Racer last time the boys and Karin played.

**255**) No bubble makers.  
Karin: Don't look at me.  
Koki: The last time you brought one in here, the bubbles interfered with my computers.  
Aviva: Also you went so crazy trying to pop them that you broke my latest Creature power disc.  
Jimmy: What? I liked the bubbles!

**256**) Don't trust Martin with his lip reading skills.  
**(Note: See the episode "Creature Power Challenge")**  
Martin: It's not my fault, you weren't enunciating enough.  
Aviva: Whatever. *cough cough*

**257)** Don't give Jimmy a 3DS.  
Martin: When we tried it in the store, he was mesmerized by the graphics.  
Chris: Also he freaked out whenever something scary happened in the game.

**258)** Do not give anyone around here Silly String! Specifically to Martin as a birthday present...  
Me: Took a while to clean it all up.  
JZ: You guys even got it on my controller! :(  
Aviva: And the Miniaturizer...  
Koki: ...And my computers...  
Chris: ...And the Creature Pods...  
Martin: And us! Me in particular... *flails arms around trying to get it off* A little help here?  
Karin: It was fun though!  
Martin: Yeah! Until you get covered in it, that is... :/

**259**) Extreme imagination games are banned!  
Aviva: SNOW, KARIN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE TORTUGA! DX  
Karin: It was her! DX She can't tell her "Extreme Imagination" from her Author Powers!  
Snow: *grins sheepishly and poofs*

**260**) NO SECRETLY MESSING UP CHRIS' BACKPACK.  
Chris: *growling**eye twitches*  
Karin: o.o' Very bad idea...*runs*  
Chris: KARIN YOU ARE SO DEAD! *chases her*

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! **

**Well, I got 2 Anonymous asks on my Tumblr asking me to update this tory! And, well, wish granted X)**

**XD The thing is… I DIDN'T WRITE A SINGLE THING! All you WNDERFUL REVIEWRS did it! 8D XD**

**Ya know, the weird thing is, I actually had ideas, and usually I don't have any. Not that I'm complaining about the rules, oh no, I'm SO not! I'm just sayin'…**

**Hey! I'll make all you WONDERFUL PEOPLE a DEAL!**

**If I receive 10 reviews tonight alone (I know it'll be hard, but-) I'll update this story AGAIN tonight or tomorrow! If I receive 10 reviews by the end of TOMORROW, I'll update within the next 3 days! 10 reviews by the end of the weekend, it'll be within a week. Any more than that, I'll go back to my monthly(?) update.**

**Deal?**

**Okay then, I'm a waiting! :D**

**Your rather insane author,**

** ~Snow/Snowy/Mossy/Mosstalon/Snowflake/Moss/Snowflake1814/****Mosstalon101...** *I'll stop now*  



	28. Rules 261 through 270

**A/N: I'D LIKE TO THANK THE FOLLOWING-**

**Guest- Fluffykitten: Rules 261 & 262! **

**A Pencil in her hand: Rules 263-265**

* * *

**Either way, on with the show! Or story… or whatever…**

* * *

**DC: Nope. Don't own Wild Kratts. Or anything else mentioned.**

* * *

**261) Jimmy isn't allowed to sneak pizza into the Kratt bros' backpacks**  
JZ: O.o Wha... Hey!  
Chris: Yeaaah, it's really not a just-throw-it-in-someone's-backpack-without-them-knowing kind of food, JZ. Although, it was pretty funny when Martin pulled out a slice of pizza instead of a bottle of sunscreen...  
Martin: :P  
JZ: ...Well, we wouldn't want you guys to starve out on a creature rescue, now would we?  
Martin: You could of at least put it in a lunchbox or something... :P

* * *

**262) Confetti is banned**  
Martin: Hey! I like confetti!  
Aviva: Apparently enough to order fives pounds of it online...  
Martin: That's not a lot!  
Aviva: Do you have any idea how much shredded tissue paper it takes to make five pounds?  
Martin: O.o ...Uh... Oops?  
Chris: *facepalms* And since when does anyone order confetti online?

* * *

**263) Sticking M&Ms in a pea shooter and hitting Martin with them, is not allowed  
**Me: Aw… *pouts* BUT IT WAS FUN!

Martin: Yeah, for you. I never knew M&M's could hurt so much…

Chris: It was almost as good as when I used the tennis ball server on you for that experiment ^^ (NOTE: SEE KRATTS' CREATURES, SHARK EPISODE FOR THIS TO MAKE SENSE)

Martin: XP SHUSH.

* * *

**264) Hula Hoops are banned. **

Martin: Bad things happen when Hula Hoops are involved

Me: Aw, c'mon! Even you had to admit I was getting good...

Martin: *sigh* Just… no.

* * *

**265) Simon Says is forever banned**

Me: Don't even get me started on Simon Says. *Shivers*

* * *

**266) NO OBSESSING OVER RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

Martin: YES, WE ARE LOOKING AT YOU, KARIN.

Me: *sheepish grin* Why y'all looking at me?

Chris: *rolls eyes* YOU'VE GONE TOO SEE THE MOVIE 4 TIMES! **(AN: I actually have seen ROTG 4 times in theaters. So sue me.)**

Me: 8P YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM OBSESSING!

* * *

**266) No speaking with an Australian accent** **(AN: Idea taken from the fact that my friend does a KILLER Australian accent)**

Me: DX But-

Aviva: I SAID NO.

Martin: But-

Koki: BUT NO. END OF STO-

Jimmy: *walks into room* *waves at all of us* G'day, mates.

Aviva: GAH! DX *tackles Jimmy*

* * *

**267) NO INVIVTING OVER OCs**

Me: Can I just say it got awkward? ^^;

* * *

**268) SAME GOES FOR AUTHORS**

Me: Also awkward…

Martin: Actually, most the authors were fine. Just Snow.

Snow: *pops in* YOU CAN'T BAN ME! I'M THE AUTHOR! *sticks tongue out NANANANANANA!

Me: Real mature, Snow. _REAL mature…_

Snow: XP Welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go write some really anguffy fics…

* * *

**269) THE WORD ANGUFFY IS BANNED**

Snow: You realize without me, you wouldn't even exist, right?

Me: XP *ignores her*

Snow: I'm waiting for an answer…

Me: *tries to distract her* How about you tell the readers what anguffy means?

Snow: WHOOPS! Yeah… Anguffy stands for Angst & Fluffy. Also, I DID NOT MAKE UP THE WORD. Someone else did, but I don't remember their username…

Me: …and you just bored everyone.

Snow: XP Whateva.

* * *

**270) No doing the Macarena while holding Skittles and running around the Tortuga with Moonshoes**

Martin: O.o Huh?

Me: Just don't ask…

* * *

**A/N: I OFFICIALLY DECLARE THE LAST RULE TO BE THE MOST RANDOM RULE I HAVE EVER MADE! XD**

**I'm really happy I got this chappie up as soon as I did. **

**Does anyone want to know why I updated so fast?**

_**WE GOT 200 REVIEWS!**_

***crash-tackles-hugs all reviews* YOU ARE ALL TRULY AMAZING! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! *dies of utter happiness***

**Jimmy: O.o *pokes Snow* Is she okay?**

**Karin: Oh yeah, she's fine ^^**

**Snow: *comes back to life* HAPPY! 8D *dies again***

**Jimmy: o.o *backs up***

**Karin: Either way, you know the drill! Read, review, suggest/submit! Snow would be very happy :D**

* * *

**(Also, quick shoutout to anyone reading my Frosted Kratts story: Don't worry! I'll update it this weekend! This week has just kinda been hectic…)**


	29. Rules 271 through 280

**A/N: *runs in, dashes to computer, updates before anyone sees her and bolts out***

**Thanks to-**

**A Pencil In Her Hand- Rules 271 & 272**

**Guest: Kenna- Rules 273**

**Disclaimer: Nope... Still nuttin'...**

* * *

**271) Unicycles are banned**

Me: Unicycles are wrong. Therefore Chris loves them. Needless to say, they are forever banned.

**272) The Llama song is banned**

Chris: The Llama song is SO ANNOYING! AGH! Make it STOP!

**273) Karin is banned from driving the Createrra.**

Chris: last time she drove the Createrra I was with her and she kicked me out in the middle of Africa, then after a hour of her driving like a manic we had to go save her from being surrounded by a pack of loins!

Me: totally not my fault! *flees to Australia*

**274) The "Dig a tunnel" song from Lion King 1&1/2, or what ever it's called, IS BANNED!**

Me: Aw, come on! It's addicting! And now you got it stuck in my head again...

Aviva: You will not-

Me: DIG A TUNNEL DIG DIG A TUNNEL, DIG A TUNNEL DIG DIG A TUNNEL, DIG A TUNNEL DIG DIG A TUNNEL, QUICK BEFO-

Chris: *runs in* DIE *throws baseballs at my head*

**275) I AM THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO USE MY TUMBLR**

Me: _SOME_ people keep logging in on my account *glares at brothers*

**276) No one but me is allowed to play FeralHeart!**

Me: Once again, they keep logging onto my account... And editing my characters... and so on...

**277) Cute, Win, Fail is banned!**

Me: HEY! DX I didn't finish watching those yet...

Aviva: Then I guess you'll never get to finish watching them, will you?

Me: -.- You sound like my dad...

**278) No setting passwords on my iPod**

Me: Or switching the language & voice control setting, or messing with the wallpapers... or deleting my apps, or anything else related to MY iPod...

**279) Karin is banned from having an OTP**

Koki: *glares*

Karin: Hehe... *bolts*

**280) Never, EVER touch my laptop**

Martin: I think you already made a rule of this...

Me: Sush! I'm running out. 280 is alot of rules to keep track of, ya know!

* * *

**A/N: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**Um, okay, first, It's been 4 months and a day... Wow, I suck. 4 months... that's 1/4 of a year, plus a day..**

**I have a excuse for March & part of April, though. Our school ALWAYS does a play that time of year. In January we try out, February we find out what part we play, end of February rehearsals until 5PM start. Rehearsals until 5PM go until April, then 6PM rehearsals go until out play, which was April 11th through the 14th. **

**And I KNOW I still coulda updated during that time, but remember, I still had personal life, chores, school, homework, etc.**

**And, uh, from April 15th to today... yeah.. no comment. ^^; Remember personal life, it's the end of the school year so things are wrapping up with tests, homework, quizzes, etc.**

**SORRY!**

**Yeah, schools nearly over! YESSSSSSSSSS! School ends this Thursday (June 6) at 12:35 Only on the last day of school, we don't leran anyway, lol! We are in the gym for the first 3 hours, watching Teachers vs 8th Graders volleyball, then the events thing... Yeah, it's complicated, but it's SO fun to watch! Then step up day, then... the DING of the (electronic) bell and everyone does a buffalo stampede towards the door!**

**...And would i suck if I told you guys I don't want summer to be here! My science teacher is awesome & hilarious, my math teacher explains everything PERFECTLY, and the other two are cool. This was a great year!**

**But even with that, I am _so_ ready for summer to start by now.**

**Guess what? (Nope, not done yet :P)**

**I GET TO SEE THE KRATT BROTHERS LIVE**

**IN CHICAGO**

**THAT WILL BE LIKE **

**THE BEST DAY EVER**

**OMG**

**FANGIRLING **

**ON JUNE 30th**

**THAT'S LIKE LESS THAN A MONTH FROM NOW**

**SCREAMING**

**Originally someone else on fanfiction was ALSO gonna go to it, and then we would both meet the brothers and see eachother in real life! That would've been like THE BEST DAY EVER (omgosh though I woulda been so nervous XD) but she can't go anymore :(**

**I'm not going go say who it was in case she doesn't want it to be mentioned, but I was really looking forward to meeting her!**

**Anyways, yep. *Most likely* the update will be early July, and by then I'll already be rambling on and on about that.**

**Gosh, I'm weird.**

**Anyways, review! Have a great start of summer everyone!**

* * *

***_EDIT_*_Wow, the spelling and Grammar SUCKED, sorry. I was more or less literally running out the door to school when I posted this chapter. Grammar & the spelling is fixed now_**


	30. Rules 281 through 290 (Last Chapter)

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em!**

* * *

**For the first time in a long while, I made all the rules!**

* * *

_**~!~IMPORTANT PLEASE READ~!~**_

**Well, it's time I tell you guys that this story is coming to a close.**

**Over every time it updates, I've become less and less interested in writing and updating this.**

**You guys are great, don't get me wrong. In love you all. It's time that I finish this, though. I just don't want to keep writing it anymore. You guys are amazing, especially those people that have reviewed every or almost every chapter!**

**Another reason I am giving this up is because of the likely-hood of getting it removed. I've known this for a while now, but this **_**does**_** invade FFN's rule policy. And every time I update, it gets moved to the top of the archive. Someone could see it and report it and it would get removed like that. And I know, even WITH completing this story that could still happen, but it's less likely. **

**I apologize, guys. I really do. This story helped me meet 2 new friends (You know who you are! :3) who through a single review, has ended up in an awesome online friendship and a ton of different PMs!**

**Even with that, though, this is the final chapter.**

* * *

**281) "I like to move it" song, or whatever it's called, is BANNED!**

Martin: I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, I like to

Me: NO! *throws laptop at his head*

**282) The game "Let's see who can eat more before they get sick" is banned.**

Me: This is banned for obvious reasons…

**283) The game "Chicken" is banned.**

Me: Also for obvious reasons. If you don't know what it is, it's basically a game where two people drive at eachother head on. If one swerves before the two people crash, they are the chicken, or coward, for backing out. _AND GUESS WHICH TWO BROTHERS TRIED THIS._

**284) Taco bell is banned**

Me: No… NOT going there…

**285) Brain beads are banned**

Me: Aw, please? They're fun!

Aviva: No! Do you know how many places I've found then?

Me: But they're squishy!

Aviva: NO!

**286) Sims Freeplay is banned.**

Me: *jumping* C'mon, give it back!

Chris: *holds iPod out of reach* No way. You have become waaaay to addicted to that game.

**287) It is banned to not follow these rules!**

Chris: Um… I think that's obvious..

Me: Then give my iPod back! It was in a rule in the last chapter!

**288) IF YOU ARE READING THIS CHAOTER YOU OWE SNOW 10$**

Me; Snow! Get outta here!

Snow: Hehehe… *poofs*

**289) Hiding in garbage cans is banned.**

Chris: Why would anyone do that anyways?

Me: Dunno, but now it's banned.

**290) Karin is not allowed to end this story!**

Me: Wha- hey! Not _my_ fault! Snow wants to end it!

Martin: Well then she's banned from it to.

Snow: *poofs* exactly, why don't you want it to end?

Martin: It keeps you quiet :P

Snow: -.- Defiantly ending it. *poofs*

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah… there ya have it folks! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I KNOW that this story is over and you're probably mad at me and all that, but can you please review anyways? It'd mean a lot.**

**And last of all, to anyone who doesn't really read my other stories and only this one, you probably won't be hearing from me again, so this is for you- Have fun and do well in the rest of your lovely lives! If you wanna talk to me or something, message me on here or on my tumblr! I would love it if you would!  
**

**That was a somewhat emotional ending… oh well! Peace, y'all.**

**~Snow**


End file.
